


Whatcha' Gonna Do With That Kit-Kat Bar

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Candy Bars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet





	Whatcha' Gonna Do With That Kit-Kat Bar

* * *

“Kit-Kats! Kit-Kats! Yummy, yummy, Kit-Kats.” Bokuto sang to himself as he entered the gym for practice.

“You’re in a good mood, Bokuto.” Komi smiled as he came up from his stretches.

“I gotta bag of Kit-Kats!” Bokuto smiled. “In all types of flavors!” He ran over to Akaashi. “And you can have one, Keiji.” He handed him the bag.

“Thanks.” He reached in and grabbed a classic.

“Aren’t the mini ones cute!” Bokuto cheered, opening a strawberry one. “Strawberry is my favorite.” He snapped it in half. “Yummy, yummy Kit-Kats!” He bit into one of the sitcks.

“Hey, Kō.” He smiled as he opened the packet. “Thanks.” And he bit in.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“WHAT THE-- BOKUTO!” He screamed. “That was right in my ear you idiot!”

“You… I… but…”

“What?”

“...” Bokuto deflated.

“What?” Akashi sighed.

“You don’t break it in half?” Bokuto sniffled.

“Why… are you crying?”

“NO!” Bokuto yelled and ran to the other third years.

“He was crying.” Konoha nodded.

“Totally crying.” Onaga agreed.

“Why? All I did was eat the Kit-Kat…”

And he took another bite.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

They were hanging with Kuroo that weekend, and Akashi got a Kit-Kat bar from the candy machine. He unwrapped it, threw the wrapper out, and joined his friends on the bench in the park,

“You like the plain Kit-Kats?” Kuroo observed. “A classicist. Sweet.”

“The others are just too sweet for me.” Akashi stated and bit into the corner of the Kit-Kat.

There was a sob, and a scream, and Akashi just stared at his friend and his boyfriend as he took another bite. “Having a bad day?” He asked.

“You…” Bokuto sobbed.

“YOU MONSTER!” Kuroo yelled at him.

“What?” He looked around before looking at his candy. “Want some?” He held out the bitten bar.”

“NOT FROM YOU!” The two cried in unison and Bokuto watched as Kuroo comforted Bokuto.

And he took another bite

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

They were watching the finals for the Miyagi Prefecture. Bokuto and Kuroo were freaking out at Tsukishima, Kenma was next to him cheering on Karasuno silently, he reached into his bag and pulled out a Kit-Kat.

Bokuto and Kuroo turned to look at him like pets hearing the word ‘treat’.

“No.” Bokuto shook his head. “Please… no more.” he whispered.

“What?” He unwrapped it.

“I swear to… I will punch you if you eat that.” Kuroo threatened.

“I want my candy bar that I brought for the game.” Akashi brought it up to his mouth. “Screw you.” He took a bite.

Bokuto cried.

Kuroo let out an unintelligible scream.

Akashi looked to Kenma to see what was wrong to find Kenma looking at him wide eyed.

“What?” He asked taking another bite.

“You do realize you’re eating that wrong, right?” Kenma stared at him.

Akashi just stared.

“You break it. Into the long pieces. Then eat the pieces…” Kenma took the candy and showed him.

Akashi stared at the candy and took the pieces back, nibbling on one of the strips.

“You didn’t know?” Bokuto looked up at him from his spot on the floor, tears on his cheeks.

Akashi smiled. “I did. I just don’t like eating them this way.” He shoved the remainder of the bar in his mouth.

Kuroo squeaked.

Akashi jumped over the sofa to avoid Kuroo.

Kenma wasn’t aloud to have all three of his ‘loud friends’ over anymore.

* * *

 


End file.
